The Next Step
by Libstar
Summary: Sharon/Andrea fluffy nonsense. My first foray into fanfiction in years and my first attempt at this pairing, inspired by Andrea's sudden reappearance in Major Crimes on Monday night.


Andrea folded her arms tightly across her chest, her fingers digging roughly into her biceps in an attempt to stop her reaching out and touching Sharon. With the arrival of DDA Rios in major crimes Andrea hadn't had to work in close contact with Sharon since their relationship had moved from friends to more. She was sure that under normal circumstances she would be more than capable of dealing with these feelings and getting on with her job without her mind wandering but they had both been so busy lately that this was the first time they had laid eyes on each other all week. And Sharon was wearing the suit that she loved. Not for the first time she hoped that this case was simple and wrapped itself up quickly, they had plans tonight and shed be damned if she was going to cancel them because some jerk had decided to choose today to murder a convicted rapist.

By lunch time it was clear that this case was more complicated than any of them realised, they had several leads, none of which met at any point and several conflicting statements that had them all utterly at a loss. Re-entering the murder room after a quick lunch run Andrea was pleased to find the desks mostly empty, only detective Sykes, who was still to much of a suck up to pass any kind of comment about the DDA slipping into the captain's office, the only one continuing to work while she hastily ate a sandwich. Andrea rapped lightly on the door before sticking her head round it and whirling an eyebrow  
'Captain?' She couldn't suppress the giggle at the site that met her. The usually immaculate Captain Sharon Raydor was tucked behind her desk, her thick hair pulled up into a haphazard bun on the top of her head, her blazer thrown over the back of the visitors chair, the top few buttons of her silk shirt undone and yes, her feet were bare where they were tucked beneath her,  
'DDA Hobbs,' Sharon looked up with a smile, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses, 'come in,' Andrea closed the door behind herself, clicking the lock into place, pleased that the blinds were already closed, Sharon like this, dishevelled, was almost impossible to resist.  
'I brought lunch,' Andrea dropped the lunch bag onto the desk before rounding it to stand beside the older woman her fingers automatically reaching out to brush through the strands which had fallen from their confines before stroking over the older woman's cheek, 'hi'  
'Hi,' Sharon smiled, turning her head to press a kiss to Andrea's palm, 'how are you?'  
'Hanging in there, which is more than can be said for you. What if I had been one of the guys? They'd have a field day if they saw you looking this relaxed.'  
'I sent them for lunch and gave them tasks that would keep them out of the office for a while.' Sharon pushed her paperwork back and pulled the blonde between her knees, 'I have this problem you see, I haven't seen my girlfriend for many days and suddenly she's hanging around the office and acting as a distraction!'  
'How dare she!' Andrea giggled, pulling Sharon's hair free of its tie and running her fingers throughout it, bringing their faces level, 'I've missed you Shar,'  
'Mmmm and I you.' She agreed wrapping her fingers around Andrea's belt loops and pulling so that the younger woman was straddled across her thighs, 'I think I've finally realised what Emma Rios is good for. It's impossible to concentrate when I know you are in the building.'  
'Good job this is a one off then isn't it.' Andrea leant down and pressed a kiss to Sharon's waiting mouth her fingers tangling in brunette tresses, 'a week is far too long.' Andrea was right and Sharon knew it, in her opinion a day was too long but with both of their jobs as well as Rusty and the threat hanging over his head time was at a premium and there just weren't enough hours in the day. There was an obvious solution to the problem but Sharon wasn't sure that they were ready for that yet, well actually, she was, had been almost from the beginning, but that didn't mean Andrea was ready to move into the condo. Sliding her arms around the thin waist she leant up and captured those lips again, quickly deepening the kiss before leaning back altogether.  
'Did you say something about lunch?'

By the time she got back to the condo that night Sharon was exhausted, kicking her shoes off at the door she shrugged out of her blazer and made a b-line for the kitchen, the tiles cool and soothing under her bare feet,  
'Jesus Sharon are you trying to kill me!' Rusty called from the hall where he had almost broken his neck tripping over her abandoned shoes, 'Sharon are you ok?' When he reached the kitchen Sharon had already poured herself a glass of wine from the open bottle in the fridge and was rolling her neck, he didn't know what had happened with the case but whatever it was it was obviously bothering her,  
'Fine, fine,' She said absently, 'Rusty how would you feel about Andrea coming to live with us?' He could tell by the surprise on her face that she hadn't meant to say it but he couldn't keep the smile from his face,  
'I think it would be great,' He hadn't seen Sharon as happy as when Andrea was around and if that could be made a permanent thing then all the better, she deserved a bit of happiness especially having given him a roof over his head and a family he never really had before.  
'Mm,' She hummed and turned to him with a smile, 'she'll be here soon. Choose a takeout while I change?'

Later that night, food finished and Rusty in his room, Sharon and Andrea lay curled together on the sofa watching a senseless romantic comedy and just enjoying each others company. Andrea, the slightly taller of the two had Sharon held tightly against her chest, her hand wound under the other woman's jumper, her fingers stroking lightly over the soft skin of her stomach. Sharon was battling to keep her eyes open, cosy and relaxed as she was, and although she'd had other, more active plans for the night, she couldn't help feeling that for now this was better. She shifted slightly, turning onto her back so she could regard Andrea from the corner of her eye, pleased when she felt her hand slide against her skin.  
'I'm glad you're here,'  
'Me too, it's been a long week. I just hope Major Crimes doesn't catch a case over the weekend and I can keep you here,' Andrea smiled against Sharon's neck, pressing a kiss to her fluttering pulse,  
'Provenza is in charge baring anything truly major, I'm hoping the city might give us a break. There are a few special people I'd rather spend the time with and I'm hoping my girlfriend will give us something to celebrate by agreeing to move in.' After speaking to Rusty Sharon had decided that she needed to ask Andrea if she'd move in, she didn't want to spend another week like this one, only managing to grab quick phone calls between cases and going home exhausted to fall into an empty bed. No. She wanted to know that no matter how late a case kept her she would always be going home to Andrea, no matter how bad her day was the younger woman would always be there waiting. All she could do was hope Andrea was on the same place.  
'I. She'd be stupid not too,' Andrea pushed herself so she was leaning over Sharon and smiled, 'I'd be stupid not to.'


End file.
